


Various tales

by Serenaa_Uchiha



Category: Original Work, Rebelde (Mexico TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Gen, Incest, M/M, Official Characters, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rare Couples, Rebelde - Freeform, Sex, author has not finished watching, bad author with english, characters with altered personality, official couples, please patience
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenaa_Uchiha/pseuds/Serenaa_Uchiha
Summary: Several stories with the characters of the novel
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Jósy Luján Landeros/Gastão Diestro, Max/Leon Bustamante
Kudos: 1





	1. Josy×Gaston

_(AUTHOR: I don't clearly remember everyone's relationship, BUT, I remember they were brothers. And the year for this story is after 2016)_

_**Josy Lujan X Gaston** _

Gaston loved her, but than a brother should love a sister. It was not a healthy love, he knew it, the hundreds of times he implied or mistreated it, it was just to get her attention on him, even if it was to insult him or face him. Even after all the confusion with that imbecile girl who betrayed him, he had no option but to take her away with him in an isolated place. It took some time for her searches to stop, she was pronounced dead after almost 3 years of searching for her.  
But Gaston was patient at that time, nothing she did was really punished very severely. Gaston was determined to make her love him and to punish for any little thing was to make the hatred for him increase. Sometimes, Gaston had to take what was his by force, Josy still had ideas that it should be reserved for the ex-boyfriend's asshole and never decided to take the second step after their break up, just before she was taken.  
That was even more difficult, she was struggling more than anything to prevent him from showing her love, she just couldn't seem to relax, so he applied a small dose of drugs to his system. He missed the lovely fight she always had, but it was so much easier, though more boring. But, the important thing was that she would never leave him, new names and addresses were made in the second year that Josy was taken, it was a secluded place, but very big and beautiful, Josy spent most of her time trapped in a room with an internet limited to just Netflix and content like that, no social network was allowed and on the cell phone a system would come up that would completely crash it if it entered banned apps or tried to make any calls. And it would stay that way until the rest of the days, because Josy was his and he was hers

**_++++++++++++Really short chapter, I don't promise that the next one will be bigger. But I will try+++++++++++++_ **


	2. Max × León

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author: I have no idea what happens after the first season, but I know Max from her story with Celina. And I DON'T know how to write sex scenes, although, I possibly try to try a little in this chapter. But, I hope to get one day write this)

_**The waiter** _

_**Leon Bustamante** _

It was lovely to meet that boy, although, I preferred a nice pair of breasts, he was not to be thrown away.

It was not difficult to discover Max's past and how much his family needed money and that the school was making a decent salary, but that it was insufficient to help the family with the debts and the Hospital that his Little Sister was hospitalized.

A deal was made quickly, he would offer me the one thing that I thought was worth it and I would pay off all debts and give a good amount of money for his family to move into a better and bigger house. And the result was that night, the first night that my deal with him would really come true.

\- Breaking Time--

_**Max**_

The light kisses Leon gave my body, made my whole body burn with excitement. At Leon's hands they traveled all over my body and played in places that nobody would ever touch, the pleasure was mind-blowing and despite his age, León showed that this was not a problem and did all the work well and perfectly well. Although I did not like having to sell myself to have to pay debts that were not even mine, I realize that it was the best choice of my life. The pleasure and the money received were more than enough to make me realize that this was an excellent idea, the agreement only said that I would have to sleep one night with León and nothing else and then I could do what I want, which it was a great pity, because the money I received for just one night was huge and the pleasure that Leon gave me was incredible.

But it was just that, a single night


End file.
